The present disclosure relates to an integrally bladed rotor (IBR), and more particularly to a damper system therefor.
Turbomachinery may include a rotor such as an integrally bladed rotor (IBR). The IBR eliminates individual blade attachments and shrouds but has reduced inherent rotor damping. Reduced damping may result in elevated vibratory responses and potentially High Cycle Fatigue. Systems which involve friction dampers may be utilized to dissipate energy and augment rotor damping.